


Daddy's Girl

by flickawhip



Series: Merle and Flick - A Romance In Drag [5]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy!Flick, Drag King, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Merle asks for something more.AU as all heck.





	Daddy's Girl

“Daddy...”

The word breaks through at the height of Merle’s climax, her sob almost instant, her hands covering her eyes. She had gone from pleasure to frightened so quickly that Flick found herself gently peeling Merle’s hands from her face, kissing her tenderly. 

“Babygirl...”

Her voice was soft even as she kissed Merle lovingly, gently soothing her, her voice soft and sweetly warm. 

“You have no idea how much I’d love to be your Daddy.”

She spoke tenderly, gently pulling Merle closer, smirking at Merle’s light gasp when the strap entered her, her arms looping gently under Merle’s legs and knees, pushing them wider and open. Her pace slow and tender, the kisses soft and teasing. She would not up her pace until Merle asked. 

“More...”

“Use your words Babygirl....”

“Please...”

“Please who?”

Merle had swallowed, then, eyes near closed before she spoke.

“Daddy.... please...”

Flick had smiled, kissing her softly as she upped her pace, grinning when Merle came undone quickly. Her voice low and sweet. 

“That’s my girl.”


End file.
